Kono Toki ga Owaru Made
by mairavelia
Summary: Beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan Naruto kepada Sasuke, karena dirinya butuh 'kepastian'. -SN, AU. Special for FID #3


Ah, lagu cinta yang indah.

Lagu yang bertemakan cinta terasa lebih enak di dengar jika kita sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Berhari-hari tak bosan rasanya mendengar lagu cinta mengalun lembut di telinga. Mengingatkan kita selalu pada sang Pujaan Hati.

Hm, berarti seharusnya aku memutar lagu cinta setiap hari selama lima tahun terakhir, ya?

Karena lima tahun terakhir, aku selalu jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama, suamiku. Entah kenapa, semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya, tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kono Toki ga Owaru Made**

**© Maira Kanzaki**

**Pair : Sasuke X Naruto**

**Warn(s) : Full Naruto's POV, OOC, AU, Sho-ai, typo(s), dll.**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! #3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Pandanganku tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan luar jendela restoran ini sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tangan kananku menopang dagu, mengamati butiran putih yang perlahan turun dari langit. Salju Desember sudah mulai turun.<p>

Sebenarnya pandanganku tidak terlalu fokus pada salju, diam-diam aku memperhatikan suamiku melalui ekor mataku. Sasuke sedang 'sibuk' melahap Lasagna yang dipesannya. Dia terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas kerjanya-ralat! Dia selalu terlihat tampan memakai apapun, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Kami selalu ke restoran setiap pulang kerja, untuk makan malam. Sasuke yang lebih sering menentukan restoran mana yang akan kami kunjungi. Aku tidak menolaknya, sebab restoran yang dia pilih diam-diam selalu bernuansa romantis.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya diriku.

Kemudian pandanganku beralih dari pemandangan jendela ke arah tangan yang menopang daguku. Cincin emas melingkar di jari manisku, hasil persuntingan Sasuke dua tahun yang lalu. Ya, kami sudah menikah. Saat itu, umurku 21 tahun dan dia 23 tahun. Sekarang umurku 23 tahun dan Sasuke 25 tahun.

Kami pertama kali bertemu di kantor, ya—kami bekerja di tempat yang sama. Kami bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi. Kuakui, awal mula aku sangat kesal padanya—bahkan membencinya. Lantaran sikapnya yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Namun, sekarang aku percaya. Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, ya?

* * *

><p>#<p>

"Dobe, kau tidak makan?"

Panggilan 'kesayangan' dari Sasuke membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Ya, kami mempunyai panggilan 'kesayangan' yang terbilang unik.

"Aku tidak lapar, Teme."

"Kalau begitu habiskan kuemu."

Aku mengangguk. Aku mengambil garpu dan pisau yang sudah tersedia di meja, kemudian mulai memotong kue blueberry cheseecake yang kupesan, melahapnya dan merasakan lelehan bluberry dan keju di dalam mulutku.

"Kau yakin hanya makan kue itu dan minum coklat panas? Tidak mau makan? Lasagna ini enak, lho," tawar Sasuke. Inilah yang ku suka dari Sasuke, dia sangat perhatian—tentu saja hanya perhatian denganku!

"Kau suka lasagna itu?" tanyaku.

"Hn."

Hatiku mencelos. Dengan jawaban Sasuke yang menyatakan dirinya menyukai lasagna itu, membuatku semakin memantapkan hati untuk menanyakan 'itu'. Aku ingin kepastian darinya.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke," lirihku.

Aku melihat satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Maaf kenapa, Dobe?"

Aku menggigit bibir, kemudian memberanikan diri bersuara, "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu lasagna seperti itu dirumah, aku akan berusaha mencari resepny—"

"Ssshh," desis Sasuke memotong pertanyaanku. Jari telunjuknya berada tepat di bibirku, "Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau, bukan lasagna."

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Sial! Disaat seperti ini ia berhasil membuatku _blushing._ Meski sudah lima tahun menjalin hubungan (tiga tahun pacaran, dua tahun menikah) aku masih belum terbiasa mendapati 'kemesraan' Sasuke, yang selalu sukses membuat wajahku memerah.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak bisa memasakkanmu lasagna?" tanyaku polos.

"Hn."

Aku menyesap coklat hangatku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Ya—sejujurnya aku membenci udara dingin. Tapi di sisi lain aku menyukainya juga, karena Sasuke bisa memelukku jika kami berdua kedinginan.

Ah sial! Wajahku memanas lagi!

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

Ck, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan perubahaan dari tubuhku, "Entahlah, kedinginan mungkin," jawabku asal.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, aku itu bagaimana?"

Bisa kulihat sendok yang berisi lasagna yang akan dilahapnya, menggantung di bawah mulutnya. Sepertinya dia kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jawab saja!" kataku sedikit gusar.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan sendoknya, mengembalikkannya ke piring. Kemudian ia mengaitkan semua jari-jarinya menjadi satu, dan menopang dagu diatasnya. Matanya yang kelam menatapku intens, aku nyaris menahan napas melihatnya. Mengurangi rasa gugupku, aku menyuap sesendok kueku ke mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan.

"Kau itu laki-laki yang sangat berisik, hiperaktif, bodoh, idiot, ceroboh, dan selalu memikirkan kepentingan orang lain dibanding kepentingan dirimu sendiri."

Aku tersedak kue yang berada di pangkal lidahku. Susah payah aku menelannya, dan menatap suamiku tajam. Sepertinya yang dia bicarakan barusan adalah semua kekuranganku. Walau aku tidak tahu penjelasan terakhirnya, termasuk kekuranganku atau malah kelebihanku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang seperti itu, selalu merepotkanmu dengan sifatku."

"Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, Dobe. Lagipula kau _tidak terlalu_ merepotkan."

Ck, dasar Uchiha! Ber-ego tinggi!

"Hm," jawabku. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandangan lagi kearah jendela. Diluar aku bisa melihat segerombolan para gadis –sepertinya habis shopping—berjalan bergerombolan. Gadis-gadis muda yang cantik.

"Lihat itu, Teme," ujarku sambil menunjuk keluar. "Diluar sana banyak gadis-gadis muda yang cantik, pintar memasak, dan pintar. Yahh, meski sedikit berisik," aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Kenapa kau malah memilihku yang idiot, berisik dan tidak bisa memasak layaknya 'istri' lain?"

"..." Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Meski aku tidak menatapnya, namun aku sangat yakin matanya tengah menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Kau ingat ketika kita saling bertukar raport jaman sekolah? Nilaimu selalu sempurna dan kau selalu menjadi juara kelas, bahkan juara pertama seangkatanmu. Sedangkan aku? Raportku terkadang ada yang merah, dan aku tidak pernah mendapat lima besar. Aku...aku memang bodoh seperti yang kau katakan, Teme."

"..."

"Aku juga tidak becus dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Aku tidak bisa memasak—aku hanya bisa membuat sup tomat dan ramen, aku tidak tahu cara mencuci baju agar tidak luntur dan terkadang aku memecahkan gelas dan piring saat mencuci karena kecerobohanku. Hingga akhirnya kita memutuskan menyewa pembantu rumah tangga. Hahaha, aku memang ceroboh ya?" tawaku hambar.

"..."

"Dan—ah! Kau ingat? Sewaktu itu aku nekat menerobos hujan tanpa menggunakan payung saat ingin pulang dari supermarket. Padahal kau sudah bilang akan menjemputku, dan aku membandel. Pada akhirnya aku demam selama tiga hari dan mengakibatkan kau cuti kerja karena mengurusku, dan kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk biaya perawatanku. Ah, betapa merepotkannya diriku."

"..."

Jeda sejenak, aku melahap lagi sepotong kecil blueberry cheseecake milikku. "Selama ini aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku jika tiba-tiba kau menceraikanku. Ya, kau pantas menceraikanku, aku memang tidak berguna. Dan—yah, walau sebenarnya aku terlalu mencintaimu," aku menggigit bibirku, menahan airmata yang sudah berada di pelupuk mataku, "Dan aku...aku tidak bisa memberikan seorang anak untukmu. Terlalu banyak rugi yang kau dapatkan ketika menikahiku. Maafkan aku, Sasuke."lirihku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak berani menatap mata suamiku. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Aku merasakan tangan dinginnya meraih daguku, menaikkan wajahku, dan otomatis mempertemukan kedua mata kami yang berbeda warna.

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjiku di altar gereja, di depan pendeta dan seluruh keluarga dan teman-teman kita? 'Aku bersedia mendampingimu, sehat ataupun sakit, susah ataupun senang, suka ataupun duka, dan menerimamu apa adanya hingga maut memisahkan kita', apa kau lupa, Dobe?"

"..." kini giliranku yang terdiam.

"Dan apa kau lupa perkataanku barusan? 'Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna', dan itu benar adanya."

"..."

Kemudian diraihnya tangan kecoklatan milikku yang dilapisi dengan setelan jas dan kemeja. Ia meremas lembut tanganku penuh perasaan, kemudian membawa tanganku ke dadanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Jantungmu berdetak," jawabku polos.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi, kau tahu? Kau lah yang selalu menyebabkan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat selama lima tahun terakhir. Kau lah yang selalu membuatku khawatir luar biasa ketika kau sakit, ataupun kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Kau lah yang membuat emosiku memuncak jika kau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Kau lah yang selalu menyemangatiku setiap pagi dengan teriakkan berisikmu, dan kau yang selalu terlintas pertama di pikiranku. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu, dan aku menyadari bahwa detak jantung ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa tanpamu."

"Dan masalah memasak dan mencuci. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar, Dobe. Kalau mau hari minggu kita bisa kerumah Aniki, dan meminta Deidara-neechan mengajarkan memasak untukmu, dan juga pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya."

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Sasuke sangat jarang berbicara panjang dalam satu tarikkan nafas. Namun bukan itu poin utamanya, melainkan perkataannya. Lidahku terasa kelu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku.

"Teme..."

"Hn?" tangannya melepas genggaman kami, lalu jarinya bergerak kearah bibirku dan mengusapnya pelan, "Ada krim di bibirmu."

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati sentuhannya. Sentuhan yang selalu aku inginkan dan rindukan. Ya, aku terlalu mencintai pria ini.

"Aku tidak tahu orang pendiam seperti dirimu ternyata ahli merangkai kata-kata. Aku sampai bingung mau menjawab apa saking senangnya," ujarku jahil.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," gusarnya. Bisa kulihat semburat merah sempat menghiasi pipi porselennya. Rupanya dia malu karena berbicara panjang-lebar seperti itu. Hah, dasar!

Sasuke melirik arlojinya, "Sudah jam 8, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya seraya bangkit dari kursi.

"Ya," aku pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakangnya dan keluar restoran. Ah, sekedar informasi, aku dan Sasuke sudah membayar makanannya saat pertama kali di hidangkan.

Begitu pintu restoran terbuka, hawa luar yang dingin langsung menyerbu tubuhku. Aku segera merapatkan jaket dan syalku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Kami harus berjalan agak jauh ke parkiran, karena parkiran restoran ini selalu ramai, dan menyebabkan Sasuke harus memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan telapak tangan dan wajahku memanas. Sasuke menggandeng tanganku, dan memasukkan tanganku kedalam kantong jaketnya. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku terbang dan memunculkan semburat merah di wajahku. Kami terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Jawabanmu tadi benar-benar membuatku lega!" seruku dengan riang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis (yang hanya dia perlihatkan padaku) "Baguslah kalau begitu. Dalam percintaan memang harus terbuka oleh pikiran dan perasaan."

"Ya, kau benar. Arigatou, Teme," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Oh iya, Teme. Ada lagi yang ingin kutanyakan, boleh 'kan?"

"Apa?"

Hening sejenak, kini kami berdua telah berada tepat di depan mobil Honda Jazz hitam milik kami.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mencintaiku?"

Sasuke diam sambil merogoh kunci mobilnya di kantong. Kupikir dia tidak akan menjawab. Namun detik berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat. Ia secara tiba-tiba memagut bibirku dan membuatku agak lama mencerna kejadian barusan. Kemudian ia melumat bibirku pelan dan penuh perasaan. Aku diam tidak membalas karena terlalu kaget.

Paham akan kekagetanku, ia menghentikan ciuman tiba-tibanya. Namun dahinya tertempel di dahiku. Membuatku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Kono toki ga owaru made, Naruto," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Benar-benar jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku tertawa bahagia dan memeluknya erat sampai ia protes karena kesakitan. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bahkan teriakkan orang-orang yang melihat ke-'frontal'-an kami.

Ah, aku memang selalu mencintai Sasuke.

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kono toki ga owaru made : sampai akhir waktu.<strong>

Terinsipirasi dari lagu 'Uruwashiki Hito' milik Ikimono Gakari. Dan saya menyukai salah satu penggalan reff-nya yang berbunyi 'Kono mune ga tomaru made. Kono toki ga owaru made." Dari situ, lahirlah fic ini.

Iya iya saya tahu kalau ini gaje, abisnya ide ini muncul tiba-tiba saat dengerin lagu UH, but please, don't kill me =w=

Sasuke! Dirimu itu OOC ya kalau berhadapan dengan Naruto XD

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #3!

Someone : Telat woyy!

Biarin, lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali :P

**Review?**

**Jakarta, 09.09.11**

**-Mai-**


End file.
